


The Good Life

by imperfectkreis



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectkreis/pseuds/imperfectkreis
Summary: The Sole Survivor isn't as terrible as people make him out to be. He's just terrible enough that Gage thinks he's the right man to be Overboss. (And then they fuck in Cappy's Treehouse).





	

Ashley scuffs his boots against each step as they climb their way up to the Treehouse. The cigarette in his left hand keeps on burning down. Burning down faster than he would like because there are only two left in the pack. Hopefully, there'll be a machine upstairs.

Gage is on the step above, making better time than Ashley can manage. His lungs aren’t that good anymore. He took a bullet to the right one and Curie could only do so much to patch him. Shoddy, end of the world medicking. But Curie did the best she could, bless her. But now it doesn’t expand all the way.

Every couple of steps, Gage stops to wait for Ashley to catch up, “Should have used the elevator.”

Ashley scowls, “A little late for that, Darlin’.”

Gage winces at the endearment, which only makes Ashley laugh. Gage likes to think he has everything figured out. All these carefully laid plans, where Ashley is only a pawn because he’s sort of big, and sort of scary, and two-hundred years ago he killed so many people he lost count. All of that looks good to Gage. 

Once they get to the top of the Treehouse, Ashley flops down on the nearest chair. He’s not too proud to act like the trip didn’t knock it out of him. So he sits on the metal chair behind a nice, clean cafe table and tells Gage to bring him a Nuka. 

Gage grumbles, but anything the Overboss wants, the Overboss gets. 

Ashley wonders if Gage regrets picking him over Coulter. But for all Ashley knows, Coulter was just as rough with Gage, just as demanding. And Nisha, Mags, and Mason, they’re already happy with the progress Ashley has made. The Safari Zone is the newest feather in Ashley’s cap. And he plans to celebrate. 

Gage puts Ashley’s Nuka Cherry down first. His own glass is probably water. For someone who’s been a raider since sixteen, Gage is remarkably prim and proper. He walks with his back straight and his nails are always clean, even when his face isn’t. And he blushes real hot under his skin when Ashley calls him ‘darling,’ though he doesn’t mean much by it. 

Ashley takes a long sip of the cola, watching the sun set over park. His park. He’s still gotta take the bottling plant. Going to turn that over to the Operators. But the rest of the park is already his. Feels good. Feels fucking great.

The cola is thin and cloying running down the back of his throat. He drinks it down fast as he can manage, then burps to let the gas back out. Gage doesn’t say anything, but he’s sure to have an opinion. Ashley leans across the table, resting his forearms on the cheap plastic surface. 

“This everything you hoped for?” Ashley asks.

Gage looks away from the sunset to answer. He’s got these great lips that Ashley already knows look even better wrapped around his cock. And under his armor he’s downright petite, though Ashley’s only seen him in flashes while they’re changing. A couple of times they’ve had to camp out in the zones. Gage has got a waist Ashley is sure he could wrap his hands all the way around. Like one of those little medicorps gals or guys, of which Ashley used to be so fond. He used to wonder if the army did it on purpose, making all the cute ones EMTs. Didn’t bother him one bit. 

“We’re not done yet,” Gage follows up, “Still more work to do.”

“The bottling plant?”

Gage nods, “And then, onto bigger things,” he smiles. 

Fucking workaholic. That’s what Gage is. Never can take a moment to breathe and enjoy himself. They’ve got this pretty view, and no one around, and a fresh piece of the park pie, and he’s already trying to hash out something more.

Ashley grabs his chair, moving it from behind the table to in front of the railing. Gives him a better view of the park, lit all gold and bloody red. It’ll be winter soon and the sun sets earlier and earlier in the day. If they left now, they could make it back to Nuka-Town before dark. But Ashley has other ideas. 

“Come’er.”

Gage gets all tense, his hands still wrapped around his glass of water. Ashley still isn’t sure if Gage likes this or not, or if he only does it out of obligation. That’s what makes him think Coulter was fucking him too. How Gage never says no, but never seems that enthusiastic either. He wants to pull all the strings, but he knows he’s gotta keep his Overboss happy too, satiated. Probably easier for Gage to be the one sucking the Overboss’ dick, and not let a third party squeeze their way into a position of influence. 

Pushing his chair back, Gage gets to his feet. Ashley runs his palm heavy over the seam of his jeans, feeling the friction tug against his cock. He waits for Gage to walk over, drop to his knees, and part his lips, before saying another damn word. 

“How about we try something else?” Ashley pats his gloved hand against Gage’s cheek. He swears he can feel the heat through the leather. “Stand up.”

Gage looks up from his place on the floor with that one eye. Even though Ashley’s seen him next to naked, however briefly, he hasn't seen what's under the metal patch. If it's all gnarled and ugly, or smooth and soft, keloided over and shiny, or maybe the fucker still has both eyes and he's just fucking with everyone.

It takes Gage a second to comply, pushing up off the floor and standing. Ashley isn't going to rush him. He wants to savor this. And despite appearances, he’s not actually trying to force Gage into shit he doesn't want. Indifference is okay. Ashley thinks Gage will come around eventually.

Gage is short enough that even with Ashley still sitting down, he doesn't quite loom. He keeps his hands stuck to his sides.

“Strip,” Ashley says, leaning back in his cheap chair and throwing his arm over the backrest of the next chair over.

Narrowing his eye, Gage says nothing, his hand slowly drifting to the buckle that keeps his chest cage locked in place. Just as steadily, he unlatches the other side, the buckle clicking open. The whole cage comes up and over his head. Gage is careful about setting it on the floor.

Even just the removal of the chestpiece gives Gage away, how narrow and tight his waist and hips are, how shallow his chest. Didn't eat good as a kid, didn't eat that good after, either.

Gage doesn't make a show of it. He's utilitarian as he unzips his leathers, pulling out of his top armor first. His ribs rake against thin skin from the inside. All the years in the Wastes have made him hard everywhere he's exposed, but underneath, he's soft.

Ashley’s cock scrapes against the inside of his jeans. He's gotta bite back the urge to grab at Gage, flip him over and just pound in. Gotta make this last.

Gage hesitates at his belt buckle. He never looks away, even when Ashley does, lingering over all that skin he's finally gonna get to touch.

“Get on with it,” Ashley worries it sounds too much like a plea.

He's gotta take off his boots first, but then Gage unhooks his belt, sliding down his pants and boxers in a single tug. Guess he isn't so shy anymore. 

Ashley licks inside his own mouth when he sees Gage, half-hard with the orange sun behind his back. Splaying out at all angles, the light tints Gage’s skin a deeper gold. Such a pretty picture.

Ashley finally lets himself touch, reaching out with one hand, wrapping around Gage’s bony hip and squeezing down. With his other hand he works his fly open, the constriction of his jeans too much for his aching cock.

He's got lube in his pocket, because this isn't a rash decision. Been thinking about what Gage was gonna look like sliding down on his cock for awhile. And one of the reasons Ashley ain't dead yet is because he's always prepared.

“You done this before?” Ashley asks, pulling the tube out and proceeding to open the cap up with his teeth. He leaves indentations of his molars along the plastic ridges from the bite.

Gage still doesn't look anywhere but Ashley’s face. “Yeah.”

Ashley can't reasonably put lube on his fingers without letting go of Gage’s hip, but his hand just fits so well there. Makes it hard to get unstuck. “Wanna do it now?”

Cause Ashley isn't as bad as people have always made him out to be. And maybe Gage picked him for Overboss, over all the other fuckwits to come through the gauntlet, because he's only just bad enough.

“Yeah.”

Ashley can't help but smile. “Wanna watch you get ready to take my cock.” He finally manages to pry his fingers off. Holding up the tube, he waits for Gage to hold out his hand. He squirts enough lube onto his palm that it starts dribbling down between his fingers, landing on the floor and Ashley’s boots. “Get on with it.”

Gage spreads the lube around, making sure his fingers are slick, before turning towards the railing, showing Ashley his back and ass. Even though he's thin, he's got this great ass. Ashley knew he would. Still small, but nice and firm, not too flat. Later, another time, Ashley’s gonna put his teeth on it.

With his free hand, Gage holds onto the railing, spreading his feet apart and curving his back just enough that his ass sticks out. He reaches his other hand back around, shoving two fingers at a time into himself. That's enough to make Ashley whine in response. Gage is fucking showing off.

Gage hangs his head, looking at the floor while he stretches himself open, stroking with a confidence that puts Ashley on edge. He's quiet as he works, but he must know what he's doing to Ashley, because Ashley can't fucking keep quiet about it. Fucking curses dropping from his mouth when he means to keep his cool.

He wants to see more, watch the point at which Gage’s fingers disappear into his ass. But that would mean touching, and he wants Gage to ache for it too. It's such brutal punishment, making himself wait. Even though he strokes his dry hand over his own cock while he watches, it's not the same as touching Gage.

Gage sticks a third finger in, hitching his legs that much further apart to make them fit. Ashley can't stand the wait anymore, reaching forward with one hand to grab hold of half of Gage’s ass, pulling him apart so he can get a better look at what he's doing.

“Fuck,” Gage chokes, “give me another second, won't you.”

“Take all the time you need, Darlin’, I'm just admiring the view.”

Now Ashley has a good look at how Gage stretches himself open, splaying his fingers a little wider before sinking back in, a little deeper than the second knuckle, but not all the way down.

Pulling his fingers back out, Gage turns around, Ashley’s fingers dragging against his skin as he releases his grip. Must be good and ready now.

Ashley hurries to coat his cock in more lube, a bunch of it spilling onto his jeans. He doesn't take them all the way off, just making sure his cock and balls are free. He likes the idea of leaving seam marks against Gage’s skin.

“Sit on my cock,” Ashley says, “wanna take you from behind.”

Gage doesn't offer any other suggestions, turning back around before grabbing Ashley’s cock, guiding it to his hole as he starts to sink down. Ashley wraps his hands around Gage’s waist. So, turns out they don't go quite all the way around, but pretty fucking close, he tries to stretch his fingers further, but they can't quite reach.

“Quit that,” Gage spits out.

Ashley listens, loosening his grip, but Gage doesn't tell him to let go, so he holds on, just looser this time.

Gage is still fucking tight, even with the prep work. But he ain't a quitter either, pressing his hips down and squeezing Ashley’s cock tight until he bottoms out, his ass flush with Ashley’s thighs.

Skimming his hands up and down Gage’s sides, Ashley figures out he's not ticklish, so he does it again, liking the way Gage’s skin feels against his calloused fingertips.

“Well, get to it, ride,” Ashley coos in Gage’s ear.

Pushing himself up onto his toes, Gage slides up Ashley’s cock before sinking back down, stopping a little short of totally impaling himself. He does it a couple more times, slow and steady, breathing hard, before Ashley decides to help him out.

Ashley puts his hands back at Gage’s hips, thought this time it's functional, not the ego high. Holding firmly, he helps Gage lift back off his cock, so just the head is still inside, before slamming him back down. Gage chokes back some strangled noise.

“Too much?” Ashley asks.

“No.”

They do it again, and again, until they both work out the speed where Gage can push himself up with Ashley’s help before coming back down sharply. Gage feels fucking divine from the inside, hot and tight and fucking willing, his hard cock bouncing against his stomach on each thrust. 

“Touch yourself, Darlin’,” Ashley breathes against Gage’s ear, a hot little puff of air that Ashley swears he can feel bounce right back at him.

Gage groans as he starts working himself in hand, just off the rhythm they've set with their hips. Ashley’s gotta do more of the work now, but he doesn't mind one bit.

Like this, Gage’s back sticking to the already damp fabric of Ashley’s tee, they can see the whole fucking park. Everything they've conquered so far. The Ferris wheel and the little faux saloon and the acres and acres that they'll grind under their heels. They'll make caps bleed from the dirt. And no one will push them around. Not now, not ever.

“Your eyes open?” Ashley asks.

“Yeah.”

“You see it, don't you?” Ashley keeps his voice low, grinding it against Gage’s ear. “All of this, this is ours.”

“Ashley…”

Ashley’s not sure if it's a warning or a plea.

“Darlin’, we scraped and clawed and fought. And it's fucking ours now. You and me. We killed to get it and we’ll kill to keep it.” Ashley can't help but lick his lips, “What you wanted?”

“Fuck, yes,” Gage groans. Ashley can feel the shiver as Gage comes, tightening up around Ashley’s cock and trying to milk him fucking dry from the feel of it. Ashley keeps him upright, pumping his hips up off the chair to finish fucking into Gage. Until he can't reasonably be asked to hold back any longer, emptying into Gage’s ass. He holds Gage down on top of him until he's sure he's done, until his own limbs start feeling weak and fuzzy, coming down off that high.

Gage doesn't move, even after Ashley lets him go. It takes Ashley a minute to realize Gage is covering his face with his hands. He might be sobbing into his fist, but Ashley isn't going to ask him about that. Whatever it is, it's personal. It's private. If Gage wants to tell him, by all means, but he's not going to pry it out of him.

Ashley does take the moment to run his hand down Gage’s back, feeling each and every bone of his spine. He frowns when Gage winces, starting to move away. Gage stands up, Ashley’s cock sliding out, landing against his thigh. Ashley tucks himself away, zipping up his jeans.

The light is almost gone now, but Ashley can still make out where Gage is wet between his thighs. Still wants to put his mouth on it. Another time.

Gage dresses, without saying anything. Ashley reaches across the table behind him, grabbing his pack of cigarettes and lighting one up. He's careful to blow the smoke in the direction opposite where Gage stands. 

Eventually, the silence is too thick to properly bear. Ashley won't be able to shake it off, unless he says something. “I had a good time.”

Too desperate, too needy, to ask Gage if he liked it directly. But that's really what Ashley is after here. 

Gage takes the chair next to Ashley, for a spell they watch the stars come out, but they're kind of faded. The lights from Nuka-Town makes them look dim. Before too much longer, they're going to get the power plant up and running. And then they'll conquer the stars like they've conquered the sprawling earth. How fucking poetic.

“I had a good time too.” Gage reaches over, grabbing Ashley’s cigarette from between his fingers. He takes a drag and hands it back.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always very much appreciated
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://imperfectkreis.tumblr.com)


End file.
